Isabella Molina
Isabella Molina is a U.S. Secret Service agent and is Lee's love interest in Rush Hour 2. She is portrayed by Roselyn Sanchez. Rush Hour 2 Hong Kong Isabella first appears on Ricky Tan's yacht in the middle of Hong Kong harbor. When Carter sees her, he is immediately smitten with her. He walks over to the bar and attempts to seduce her by speaking a little bit of Spanish, saying that his yacht is her yacht and offering to see him and her in a downstairs bathroom. When she asks him about his yacht, he tells her that its called the S.S. Mino Johnson. She corrects him by adding that the name on the back was the Red Dragon and says that this is her friend's yacht and this is his party. Carter jokenly claims that he must have gotten on the wrong yacht. Soon, Steven Reign appears and asks Isabella "Who's your friend?" She answers that its somebody who got on the wrong yacht. Carter recognizes Steven Reign and reveals that he owns half of Los Angeles. When he asks him what's doing down here in Hong Kong, Steven tells him's that he's having a weekend taking in the sights. When Reign tells Isabella that they must be going she stands, up and filrtingly tells Carter to "enjoy the party" She then leaves with Steven Reign. Los Angeles She appears again in Los Angeles at the Reign Tower Hotel, where she greets Steven Reign in her suite. Carter gives Lee some binoculars so he could spy on her. After Steven Reign leaves her suite, Lee soon becomes smitten with her when he sees her undressed to her bra and panties. Carter summoned by the commotion from Lee when he says "ahh slow down baby", grabs the binoculars from Lee and also sees her undress. He gets a close up of her tattoo above her panties and says that it looks like Snoopy. Isabella puts on her bathrobe and after hearing a knock at the door, she approaches and opens it. Hu Li appears at the door, disguised as a delivery woman, and gives Isabella a package. Lee and Carter, thinking that the woman was Hu Li and assuming the package was a bomb, run to the other side of the Reign Towers and reach Isabella's suite. Lee kicks the door open and he and Carter take the package and run through the hotel (but not before Carter flirts with her again). They run to the rooftop and they briefly argue over how to get rid of the "bomb". Lee throws the package down and they duck for cover but Isabella appears on the rooftop and picks up the package. She reveals that the package was not a bomb, but a stack of money, then threatens to throw both Lee and Carter in jail for obstruction of justice. When Carter confronts her about it, she reveals herself as an undercover agent with the United States Secret Service. When Carter asks her to show him her badge she opens her robe to reveal that her badge was a pen on the left side of her bra. Lee tells her that they can help her but she reveals that she knows who he is and tells them that they need to go out of sight and come down to her suite. Lee and Carter meet up with Isabella in her hotel suite. She tells them that she's been working the case for months and shares what she knows. The triads and Reign think that she's a crooked U.S. customs agent. She then says that her and Sterling's case is looking into Reign's money laundering of US$ 100 million dollars in Superbills(high grade counterfeit US$ 100 bills) Isabella then takes a lighter and reveals that the money used is fake, setting the dollar on fire and watching it burn red instead of black, claiming that they used a transfer of ink from India that burns red, but the real one burns black. She then concludes that they should find the plates because if they do, then they could expose the entire operation. She asks them (Seductively, while slowly undressing) if they can find out where Hu Li is keeping the plates and they agree. Isabella welcomes them aboard and tells them from this moment on, they are working for the United States Secret Service. After Lee and Carter leave her suite, she calls Sterling and says that both of them are officially out of the Secret Service's way. Isabella appears again at the Reign Plaza Bank, where she is watching Hu Li and the other triad henchman loading up the money after placing them in statues in a truck. As Lee and Carter are giving chase to a worker named Zing, it is revealed that the triads were waiting for them the whole time. While the cops are being held at gun point by the henchman, Hu Li tells Lee that she'll be remembered for getting rid of him. When Carter attempts to lie, she sees through it and pulls a gun on him forcing him to apologize. She prepares to kill them both but Isabella steps in and says "I think there is someone who would like to talk to them first" Hu Li lowers her gun as Isabella sneaks up behind Lee and knocks him unconscious with her gun. Carter confronts her, as she aim her gun at him, but Hu Li kicks him in the chin, knocking out his filling. When he tells her that its gonna cost her, she slaps his face and he retaliates by saying that he never hit a woman in his life, but she is pushing it. Angered, Hu Li orders her henchman to take the unconscious Lee to the truck and hold Carter. As Carter is being held at gun point and being forced to go to the truck, he stops by and tells her "You better watch your back!" Infuriated, she knocks Carter unconscious again and orders her henchman to carry him to the truck as well. As they depart for Las Vegas, Isabella is shown riding in a limousine with Hu Li and her bodyguard. While carving an apple, Hu Li is upset, claiming that she doesn't trust Isabella and that it was a mistake having her here. Her bodyguard tells her that their orders are to leave her alone. Isabella looks up at Hu Li and smiles. She smiles back and tells her bodyguard, "Why don't I slice those pretty lips off her face and bury her in the desert with those two cops?" She gives the apple to Isabella and asks "Some apple?" Isabella takes it and says "And put that knife away, bitch, before you have an accident". In retaliation, Hu Li throws the knife and it strikes the apple just before Isabella was about to eat it. Las Vegas Later when Lee and Carter arrive at the Red Dragon Casino, Isabella grabs Lee by the arm and drags him to the dance floor. While they are dancing she tells him to put his arms around her and to hold her close because there are cameras everywhere. When she tells Lee that she's in trouble, and that she needs his help, he sarcastically tells her that the last time she needed his help, he woke up in the truck. She reminds him that she is still undercover, instructing him to infiltrate the back area to find the engraving plates, which where used to make the counterfeit money. Lee asks her why can't she do it herself and she responds by saying that if her suspicions are wrong, then her entire cover is blown. Lee asks her how can he trust her, and he thicks her before she strokes his hair and asks if he can help the Secret Service. She slips away as soon as Carter finds Lee. After Lee convinces Carter that Isabella didn't sell them out, Carter decides to make a big commotion so that Lee could make his move. Carter successfully distracts the security forces, allowing Lee to make his way to the back. Soon after, Lee is captured by Hu Li and is bound and gagged after Hu Li sticks a ying tao grenade and puts it in his mouth. She takes him up to the top floor of the casino, where Isabella, still undercover, is waiting along with a still alive Ricky Tan revealing that he has faked his death and as Lee suspected is in charge of the operation. Lee stares at Isabella thinking that she was betraying him again. When Hu Li points out to her boss that Steven Reign is headed for the penthouse to get the plates they look on the security cameras and see Carter dancing on a crap table. He orders Hu Li to tell the security to get rid of Carter and tells Lee that the trouble with partners is they die "as will he". Before he leaves he tells Hu Li to "have fun". Hu Li approaches Lee and tells him that after she's through with him he'll be begging her to push the button on the detonator. Isabella then takes out a gun from under the table, reveals herself as a U.S.Secret Service agent and attempts to arrest Hu Li, before she would press the detonator Lee kicks it out of her hand and a fight ensues. Isabella attempts to regain her gun but Hu Li kicks it out of her hand, the two press heels but despite Isabella's best efforts due to Hu Li's deadly martial arts experience she is on the defensive and is easily bested. After subduing Isabella, Hu Li sees Lee subdue the henchman and attempts to kill him by going for the detonator but Lee stops her by holding her close to his gagged mouth intending to kill them both. She kicks him in the groin area and he stops her by holding her until she breaks free and kicks him out of a window where he falls out on to the casino floor still gagged and taped. Isabella regains consciousness and sweeps Hu Li's detonator out on to the casino floor where Lee spots it and chases after it to prevent his own death. Isabella regains her gun, but Hu Li attempts to steal it from her. While they are both fighting over it the gun goes off firing shots all over the office which causes everyone in the casino to flee. Isabella and Hu Li keep fighting over the gun until Hu Li pushes Isabella off and shoots her in the arm. She attempts to shoot her again but the gun is out so she escapes by jumping out onto the casino floor. The entire casino is evacuated due to Hu Li triggering her explosive detonator on a casino table. While Carter fights Hu Li, Lee heads for the penthouse to stop Tan from escaping with the engraving plates. As he reaches an elevator a wounded Isabella appears stopping the elevator and Lee sees that she's bleeding from her left arm. He asks if she's okay and she assures him that she's fine, he tells her that she needs help. In his confusion he tells her that he didn't know which side she was on. With a warm smile Isabella tells him "well now you know". Lee presumably gets her medical attention off screen for her arm and goes up to the penthouse. He and Carter defeat Ricky Tan by sending him to his death outside where he landed on a taxi cab. They also narrowly escape death by jumping out the window of the casino and leaving Hu Li to be killed in an explosion by her own bomb. Later towards the end of the film at the Las Vegas Airport, Sterling thanks Lee for his work on the case saying that the Secret Service is indeted to him, Isabella tells Lee she would like to thank him too and they share a small kiss. Lee tells her that it was really nice working with her and she smiles. As Lee walks away she smiles back at him. When Carter asks Lee where she's headed, Lee tells him that she's going to New York Soon Lee reveals that he has always wanted to go to Madison Square Garden and watch a New York Knicks basketball game and Carter tells Lee he could go for one more vacation. The two of them decide to take another vacation in the Big Apple. In Between Three years after Rush Hour 2 ''and before ''Rush Hour 3 ''while in New York during a case Lee and Isabella were about to make love together on their break but they were attacked by a criminal. When Carter attempted to fend off the criminal by shooting at him he accidentally shot Isabella in the neck. This event led to both Lee and Isabella breaking up. Lee became upset with Carter about the incident claiming that he ruined it while also blaming him for his break up with Isabella. Isabella temporally worked for El Pollo Loco but the Secret Service took her back. Rush Hour 3 Isabella appears in a photograph that Lee takes out of his wallet while on the plane for Paris with Carter. The two have brief argument over what Carter did to Isabella but Carter pointed it out to him that it was an accident and that he never slept with her. Lee claims it was going to happened but Carter just had to ruin it by shooting Isabella in the neck. Later in the flim while they are hiding out at a fancy hotel Carter and Genevieve are about to make love together, but unknown to them the dragon lady Jasmine sneaks up behind to kill them both. Lee arrives with his pistol and orders Jasmine to freeze as Genevieve pulls out her pistol from her panties to defend herself. When Jasmine throws two knifes in their directions to kill them all, Lee attempts to shoot at the knife to dodge it but accidentally shoots Genevieve in the arm. After Jasmine escapes, Genevieve goes into the bathroom to treat her wound. Carter becomes upset with Lee about the incident claiming that he wanted to "get even with him" over shooting Isabella. But Lee points out that it was an accident. Just like when Lee blamed him, Carter also blames Lee for ruining his love making with Genevieve. In a Deleted Scene on the DVD, Lee and Carter arrive at a plane that was presumably left for them by Ambassador Han. Lee and Carter share one last goodbye. Before he would board the plane, Lee tells Carter that he doesn't know where he is going but Carter says that he thought he was going home. Lee surprises him by saying "why go home when i could go to Fiji?" Carter surprised asks "Fiji?" then Genevieve appears at the door of the plane and says "gentlemen are you ready to go?" Isabella then appears and says "the mushu is getting cold". Excited Carter runs towards Lee and asks "lets eat ". Lee and Carter then board the plane with their respective girlfriends. Trivia *Seasickness helped Roselyn Sanchez feign a lack of enthusiasm for Chris Tucker's advances in the yacht sequence. *Roselyn Sanchez couldn't reprise her role as Isabella in ''Rush Hour 3, but her picture is shown when Lee (Jackie Chan) is on the plane for Paris with Carter. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour 2 Characters Category:Female characters Category:Officers